


By My Side

by Themilkyway



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, Crying, Idiots in Love, Kisses, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 15:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13978158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themilkyway/pseuds/Themilkyway
Summary: Why would Iwaizumi ever need Oikawa? He had a shit personality and needed constant supervision. Iwaizumi was probably sick of him, crazy to just hurry up and get rid of him. The thing is, Oikawa needs Iwaizumi by his side.





	By My Side

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own these character but I love them to much to be healthy. This is just something I came up with in the middle of a hurricane.

"Neh~ Oikawa-senpai, are you busy this weekend?"

" Hmmm. Did my sweet kohai come all this way just to ask me out?" Oikawa said with smirk.

"We just wanted to hang out with you. We were planning to go to this new cafe that just opened up and we were thinking if you'd like to come with us, Senpai~."

It was a Friday afternoon. Classes were over and only those with club activities were left inside the school. Oikawa was in front of the school gates together with two girls. They are both first years one of them with big light brown eyes and brown hair twirling a strand around her finger trying to seem cute. The other was a little shorter with a round face, short reddish hair with her hands behind her back. They were both wearing make up and their skirts were shorten. Most boys would find them cute and agree to go out with them but not Oikawa. In Oikawa's eyes all girls were just the same and they just exist to worship him.

"Oh cute little first years, I must apologize but I'm busy. I can't waste any time. I am a third year and, you know, a genius setter that needs to keep in top shape."

Both girls whined at the same time.

"But can't you spare a little time for us?" the smaller one said.

"Ah well" Oikawa put his hand on his chin and made a face as if he were thinking. Before he could answer something slammed the back of his head.

"If you got time to be goofing around than that means you have more the enough time to practice." Said a deep voice behind the him.

"Iwa-chan that hurt you know. What if you broke my head?. Oikawa looked back with a pouting face while he rubbed the back of his head.

"That doesn't sound so bad" said Iwaizumi as he stood behind him.

"Hello" he gave a small bow toward the two girls.

"I'm sorry to break your fun but I need to take Oikawa to practice"  
He grabbed Oikawa by the back if his shirt and basically dragged him towards the gym.

The two girls just stood and watched the two boys leave. 

~

Once they reached their destination Iwaizumi closed the door to the locker rooms.

"Hurry up and get changed Shittykawa" said Iwaizumi as he leaned against the lockers and crossed his arms.

"Neh~ Iwa-chan, you that desperate to see me naked? You know, all you have to do it ask." Oikawa teased while pulling down his pants down and shaking his butt a little.

"Huh? Who would wanna see you naked. I bet all those milk breads you eat have gone straight to your thighs and belly, Fattykawa"

"Mean Iwa-chan" Oikawa whined as he finished changing.

They both made their way to the gym to start practice.  As always, Oikawa's fangirls were watching from the bleachers. Oikawa gave them a wink and a peace sign making them squeal.

"Oi Trashykawa" Iwaizumi started with a glare and a smack to the head "pay attention".

Oikawa pouted and stuck his tongue out to him. In all honestly Oikawa loved making Iwaizumi mad, mostly because he loved the attention. He knew Iwaizumi was always watching him, making sure he wasn't goofing around and he just loved it. How he was in control of Iwaizumi's world for just a moment. He would never admit it but he was crushing hard on the man. That led to shorter pants and more flirtatious comments directed to his best friend.

Practice went on with everybody training their hardest. Soon the coach blew the whistle signaling the end of practice and everybody headed towards the benches to drink water and make their final stretches.

Oikawa sat down to drink his water and Iwaizumi did the same.

"Nice work Trashykawa" he murmed  ruffling Oikawa hair.

"Ehh? Is my dear Iwa-chan praising me?" at that Iwaizumi gave him a hard pull.

"Shut up"

Oikawa had to make an inhuman effort to hold in a moan. He loved how it felt when Iwaizumi pulled his hair. 

"Neh~ Iwa-chan save the pulling for when we're alone." Oikawa said in an almost erotic voice.

Immediately everything went painfully quiet and all movement ceased. Some of their team members were blushing furiously, others were sweating bullets just like their coaches who were right beside them.  Everything was dead quite until someone yelled.

"Gayyyyyyyyy" said Hanamaki while his hands were cupping his mouth and Matsukawa could be heard chuckling beside him.

At the same time, Iwaizumi was staring with wide eyes at Oikawa, hand still gripping his hair and his face getting impossibly redder ever second that passed.

"What. The. Fuck Oikawa" is all he could say as he stood up and grabbed his bag.

"Where are you going?"asked Oikawa.

"Shower. Don't follow." Is all the response he gave before turning on his heel and walking away.

"Dang, Oikawa. That was hella gay." Matsukawa said he walked over to where Oikawa was sitting.

"Didn't know you two got down like that" Hanamaki said from behind, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Ha!" Oikawa exclaimed. "Iwa-chan, wishes he could get down with this." He said and stroke a pose.

"No one would want trash like you." Matsukawa murmured.

"You mean gay trash" corrected Hanamaki beside him.

"Ayeeeee"

"Shut up guys" Oikawa frowned.

They kept laughing and Oikawa just rolled his eyes at them. By this time everything in the gym was back to normal and some people were already leaving.

~

As Oikawa walked into the shower rooms Iwaizumi was finishing up to get dressed. Oikawa felt his heart skip when he saw the state in which Iwaizumi was. He was fresh out of the shower, hair still wet and some droplets of water still on his perfectly tan skin. He had nothing but a towel around his waist exposing his perfectly toned body. Oikawa swore he had never found a happy trail so hot.

Oikawa swallowed thickly. He quickly looked away and got ready to go into the shower. As he stepped into the shower he immediately turned on the faucet and closed his eyes to let the water wash away any remaining thoughts of a half naked Iwaizumi.

 Meanwhile Iwaizumi was side eyeing Oikawa. He watched as the water rolled down his body and how it made his skin glow under the shower room light. How Iwaizumi wished his fingers were that particular stream of water that started at Oikawa's silky brown locks to the nape of his slender neck making it all the way down the path of his spine and then to the line that separated  both if his well toned and plumped cheeks. He wondered what they would feel like and how Oikawa would react if he gave them a firm squeeze-

Iwaizumi had to rip his gaze away from the other male's body. He felt guilty for looking at his childhood friend with such lustful eyes. He couldn't remember when it started, his heart started to ache every time Oikawa was around him. He felt a pang jealous every time he flirted with his fangirls, but he couldn't blame them. Oikawa was without a doubt attractive. Yes, his personally was shit, but Iwaizumi fell for him either way. He knew how hard Oikawa worked and how good he could be and he wanted to keep it that way.

Iwaizumi quickly dried off and got dressed. He waited for Oikawa to finish outside the gym.

~

"Iwa-chaaaan" Oikawa said loudly.  "I thought you left me"

"I should have." Iwaizumi grunted.

"Mean Iwa-chan"

They both started making their way towards their homes. It was already dark outside and the stars were shinning bright above them.

"Hey Iwa-chan?" Oikawa started while looking at the stars and Iwaizumi grunted in response.

"What are your plans after high school?"

This took Iwaizumi by surprise.  Oikawa never really talked about the future. Neither of them did. They were too busy thinking about the next match. Although it was a matter of time until their last match. Honestly Iwaizumi did not want to think about it. It would mean thinking about a possible future without Oikawa.

"Honestly,I'm not sure yet. I mean I guess I do want to go to college, my parents would kill me if I didn't." He chuckle as he talked. "Why'd you ask?"

Oikawa hummed still looking at the sky.

"I don't know. Just wondering." Oikawa turned his head to look at him.

"What about you? Im guessing you already got scouted by a couples of colleges." Iwaizumi asked.

"Ah!"

Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa

"I will go to the college Iwa-chan goes to. This way we can get a room together and I get to stay with my Iwa-chan"  Oikawa's eyes sparkled as he said this like a little boy.

Iwaizumi laughed at what his friend said.

"Sure Oikawa" he said sarcastically.

He's reply hurt Oikawa a little. Deep down he really did wish for that. After being together with Iwaizumi for so long he couldn't imagine a life without him. He didn't want to.

~

They arrive to their houses and go their separate ways. Iwaizumi noticed that there were no lights on in Oikawa's house but didn't say anything.

"Goodnight" called Oikawa entering through the gates.

"Night" Iwaizumi said as he entered his house.

"I'm home "said Iwaizumi as he stepped into the house and took off his shoes. 

"Welcome home" his mom said from the kitchen"

"You're not staying at the Oikawa's?" His mom asked him as he entered the kitchen.

He raised an eyebrow. "Did he say something?"

His mom made a face. "Well, his parents came by and told me they were going out to visit his grandparents and were coming back tomorrow. I assumed you knew and were staying with him. "

Iwaizumi cursed internally. Of course Oikawa wouldn't tell him.

"Alright let me shower and grab some clothes"

~

Oikawa put on his alien pajamas and sat on the bed to keep drying his hair. Once it was as dry as it would get he put his towel over his desk chair. He laid on his bed and started checking his phone. There were a few notifications from his social media. Some were likes and comments from the picture he posted on Instagram. It was a selfie he took during practice, where he was giving the camera a peace sign and a wink with his tongue pocking out of his mouth a little. Iwaizumi was also in the background. He was caught with his shirt covering half his face as he was drying the sweat away.  He smiled a little knowing that if Iwaizumi knew about it he would most likely get hit on the head.

Suddenly, Oikawa got startled by a knock on his front door. He got up and went down stairs to see who it was. When he opened the door he was surprised to see Iwaizumi standing there with a  bag over his shoulder and a plastic one in hand, wearing a black tank top and sweatpants.

"I'm staying over. My mom also made you dinner." Iwaizumi entered and headed towards the dinning area.

"Ah, thanks." Oikawa wasn't really expecting him to come, he didn't tell him about being alone for the night. He knew Iwaizumi would want to stay over and Oikawa didn't want to bother him.

"Neh~Iwa-chan what are you doing?" Oikawa asked as he followed Iwaizumi towards the kitchen table.

"I'm setting up the table so we can have dinner. I'm starving"

Iwaizumi set the table and sat down. He looked at Oikawa waiting for him to join him.  Oikawa snapped out of his momentary daze.

"Uwaaa did Iwa-chan wanna' have dinner with me? You could have just said so. "

"Sit down,  Shittykawa."

Oikawa laughed and sat at the table. They gave their thanks for the food and ate in silence. Either the food was delicious or Oikawa didn't notice how hungry he was till now.

Once they finished Iwaizumi stood up and grabbed the empty dishes. He went to the kitchen to wash them and Oikawa followed.  Iwaizumi put the dirty dishes on the sink and turned on the faucet.

"You don't have to do that" Oikawa said and tried to take Iwaizumi's place but he didn't budge.

Iwaizumi turned and looked up at him. Oikawa's side was pressing agaist Iwaizumi's and their noses were almost touching.

"It's no big deal." Iwaizumi said said softly.

After a few more seconds of just starting into each others eyes Oikawa turned.

"Then let me help at least. I'll do the drying." Oikawa looked for a towel.

"Alright" Iwaizumi started washing and giving the clean plates to Oikawa.

"Neh~Iwa-chan, it feels like we're really living together, don't you agree." Oikawa said with small smile on his lips.

"Hmm, I don't know. I feel like living with you would be a living nightmare."  Iwaizumi handed him last plate.

A flash of emotion went through Oikawa's eyes. I fucked up though Iwaizumi. He didn't realize Oikawa was so serious about this living together thing. Oikawa bit his lips and quickly put away the last plate.

"Then why even stay." He said with a twisted look on his face and rushed upstairs to his room.

"Oikawa!"

Iwaizumi knew he hurt Oikawa's feelings.

"Shit" he muttered and  went to Oikawa's room.

Once he reached the bedroom Iwaizumi realized Oikawa had locked the door.

"Come on, Oikawa I'm sorry so please open up."

"Go away" replied Oikawa from the other side.

"I'm not going, so stop being a drama queen and let me in."

"No Iwaizumi, just go home."

Iwaizumi knew in that moment he really fucked up. Oikawa never called him that way.  He didn't think Oikawa would take the nightmare comment to heart. Why was he so upset Iwaizumi asked himself. Its not like Iwazumi hates the thought about living with the other. In fact he would love the idea but things don't go that way. Oikawa was probably going to enter a prestigious college and become a famous volleyball player. Meanwhile Iwaizumi was going to go to an ordinary college and become and ordinary salaryman. There was just no way he and Oikawa could live together, right?

"Oikawa, please open the door I want to apologize."

No sound came from inside the room.

"Toor-" Iwaizumi stopped as he heard a sniffle.

Fuck it, he thought.

"Oikawa I swear I'm gonna break this door down if you don't open it right this seco-"

Suddenly the door burst open.

"If you dare break down this door I am gonna serve a ball right to your-Ah!"

Oikawa couldn't finish his rant as Iwaizumi picked him up and went inside the room.

"Iwaizumi let me go!" Oikawa kicked and punched over his shoulder.

Iwaizumi ignored his pleas as he threw him on the bed and trapped him, straddling his hips and pinning his hands beside his head.

"Oikawa I'm sorry okay. Please," Iwaizumi begged as he looked Oikawa in the eyes but the latter  just avoided his gaze. "Tell me why you're so upset" he said softly.

Looking at him he realized Oikawa had tears stain on his cheeks and he was  little red.

Oikawa bit his lip. He didn't exactly know why he was so upset. Its just that, him and Iwaizumi were graduating soon. Meaning they'll have to go to college an make something of themselves. It also means that Iwaizumi might not be there for him anymore. Up until now, they've always been together. They grew up in the same place and went to the same schools. But once high school is over things won't be so easy. What if Iwaizumi goes somewhere far? What if he forgets about Oikawa and leaves him behind? It just hurt him that Iwaizumi didn't need him as much as Oikawa needed him. Oikawa knew he wasn't easy to put up with but it didn't matter. The only person he needs close is Iwaizumi but Iwaizumi was probably nuts to get rid of him.

"Oikawa"

Iwaizumi called him sounding more startled this time. He felt the other's hands wiping his face. He was crying. At some point he started crying and now Iwaizumi started wiping away his tears.

"Please, I'm sorry. Oikawa tell me what's wrong. " Iwaizumi sounded desperate.

Oikawa looked at him and saw how worried the other was.

"I... I-" Oikawa's words got stuck in his throat as he started hiccuping and a gush of tears started to fall from his eyes.

Iwaizumi panicked a little and moved to grab a box of tissues on top of Oikawa's desk. But he felt a hand pull at him arm as he moved.

"No! Don't go. Please don't abandon me-

Iwaizumi scrambled sitting back down. He quickly grabbed his face and Oikawa gripped the front of his shirt like his life depended on it.

"Iwa-Iwa" Oikawa's breath was raged.

"Iwa- don't " Oikawa tried again but just broke out in sob.

"Shhhh- I'm not going anywhere"

Iwazumi gently pushed Oikawa towards him. He folded his legs sittings over his ankles and settled Oikawa's legs over his lap.

"Oikawa I would never leave you" Iwaizumi said as he gently stroke his head, his fingers going through his hair.

"Yes you are. You are gonna leave me. When we-we graduate yo-you are gonna go away, somewhere where I won't be able to fo-follow."

Oikawa spoke between sobs and hiccups. Iwaizumi just held him close.

"I know you're just wai-waiting  to get rid to of me. I'm sorry, I-I know I'm not the best person. I know I have a real shitty ass personality and I drive you nuts bu-but -shit- I want to be close to you. I fucking love you Iwaizumi-" Oikawa gasped as soon as he said that and his hands shot up to cover his mouth. He didn't mean to say that, it just slipped.

"Iwa-chan I didn't-" he was cut off.

Iwaizumi had leaned forward and pressed his lips against Oikawa's.

In all honesty the kiss was pretty gross. Iwaizumi tasted a combination of snot and tears, making it the saltiest kiss he has ever had. But it didn't matter. Because underneath all of that was Oikawa's lips. His lips were soft and warm and they were Oikawa's and he loved him and their feelings were mutual and it was all perfect.

Iwaizumi tried to deepen the kiss but Oikawa  stopped him with a hand pushing against his chest. Oikawa looked at him wide eyed and Iwaizumi panicked thinking he might have misunderstood.

"Iwa-chan, wha-gross!"

Iwaizumi's heart stopped. He could feel tears gathering in his eyes.

"I tasted my own snot oh my god you could have at least cleaned my snot away!

Iwaizumi burst out in laughter and tears started falling from his eyes.

"Sorry."

"Iwa-chan" Oikawa whispered and now it was his turn to cup Iwaizumi's face and wipe away the tears.

"Why did you kiss me? He asked as he looked into Iwaizumi's eyes.

Iwaizumi eyes were beautiful. They always were. An in this moment they were sparkling and looking right at him. Oikawa held his breath.

"Because I love you" Iwaizumi firmly replied with no hesitation in his rough deep voice.

Oikawa broke down in tears again and clung to his chest.

"Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan"  he kept calling "Me too, I love Iwa-chan. I love you too Iwaizumi." He cried into his chest.

Iwaizumi grabbed his chin and gently made Oikawa look at him. Iwaizumi smiled and cleaned his face with a tissue he grabbed. Oikawa closed his eyes and let himself be cleaned. As he felt the tissue leave his face he felt a pressure on his lips. A sweet pair of lips were on his and Oikawa didn't hesitate to press back against them. He looped his arms around Iwaizumi's neck as the latter slid one hand up Oikawa's side. He gasped and his lips parted a little as he felt Iwaizumi's cold fingers make contact with a bit of exposed skin from his hip. Iwaizumi took this as a chance to deepen the kiss and Oikawa made a small noise at the back his throat. Iwaizumi broke the kiss to settle Oikawa into is lap completely and started kissing his neck.

"I love you, I love you Oikawa." He said in between kisses.

Iwaizumi's head was spinning. All he could think about was Oikawa. How Oikwa loved him and how he was here with him. How lips were so warm and how his neck tasted so good. Oikawa gripped his shoulders so hard it almost hurt but he didn't care.

"I would never leave. Why would I do that when all I wanna do is be here with you. All I think about is you. You've invaded my mind Oikawa. Why would you ever think that I would leave you"

Iwaizumi's hands slid inside Oikawa's shirt and explored every inch of skin he could find.

"Because-ah." Oikawa jumped a little when he felt Iwaizumi's hand come close to his nipple.

"Because I thought you hated me. I thought all I did was annoy you and I'm sorry for all those times I did. I know some people don't like me. The real me to be exact." He moved his head to the side to give Iwaizumi better access to his neck. "I feel like once we graduate, you will go somewhere far away, away from me. You're too good Iwa-chan. I don't deserve you. You deserve someone who would treat you better.

"No." Iwaizumi growled close to his ear and laid them on the bed, pressing his best friend into the matress. Oikawa wrapped his legs around him and looked at him. Iwaizumi pressed their foreheads together and looked into Oikawa's eyes. They were both panting and their faces were red and cover in tear stains.

"I deserve anything I want." Iwaizumi said, his voice low and rough, almost like a growl.

Oikawa swore it was the hottest thing he ever heard.

"Yes. You should get anything and everything you want."

"I want you, Oikawa. I want one Oikawa Tooru. I want to stay by your side and for you to stay in mine. Are you going deny me that?"

Oikawa's mouth went dry when he heard that. It was so fucking hot.

" No. I'm yours Iwaizumi, I'm all yours, Hajime."

With that he grabbed the back of his head and pulled him in for another kiss. Iwaizumi gladly accepted and kissed him back. Unlike the other first two kisses this one was more desperate and intense. Iwaizumi slid his tongue across Oikawa's bottom lip and then proceeded to bite it. Oikawa opened his mouth a little and felt the others wet muscle slip inside. Iwazumi explored every inch of his mouth. His tongue traced the inside of the others cheeks, his teeth, and the roof his mouth before he started to slide it up against Oikawa's own. They started a dance with their tongues in which Iwaizumi had the lead and Oikawa was glad to give him all control. They soon had to break for air. The only think keeping them connected was a string of saliva. They were both panting, trying to catch their breaths as they looked at each other.  Iwaizumi's breath hitched a little as he looked at the state his best friend was. Oikawa's cheeks were a deep shade of red and his lips were slightly swelled. His chest heaved as he panted and his eyes were glossy and looking straight at him. Iwazumi could feel his heart hammering against his chest and his blood rushing through his body, a good amount going to his lower region.

He huffed and got off  Oikawa laying down beside him. Iwaizumi felt the other shuffle besid him and he moved his body to face him.

"Hey" Oikawa said.

"Hey" Iwaizumi replied and smiled.

Oikawa snuggled up to his chest and Iwaizumi wrapped an arm around him. Like this they fell into a comfortable silence, enjoying each others company.

After a few moments of processing what had just happened Iwaizumi spoke up. 

"How are we gonna explain to our parents why we bought a queen side bed for our future apartment instead two twin beds?"

"Iwa-chan?" Oikawa stared at him dumbfounded.

"Didn't you say we were gonna move in together after high school?" Iwaizumi stared back at him with a serious expression.

Oikawa immediately started crying again. But this time, out of joy.


End file.
